Coberturas
by Angie Li
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/: –Lo que quiero,– Dijo Ciel calmadamente– es comer sirope de chocolate de tu pecho, Sebastián. One-shot.


_**Título: **__Coberturas (Toppings)_

_**Género: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Sinopsis: –**__Lo que quiero,– Dijo Ciel calmadamente– es comer sirope de chocolate de tu pecho, Sebastián._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El sirope de chocolate no es invención mía (a menos de que como no encontré a su creador pueda reclamarlo,) ni tampoco lo es Kuroshitsuji (ese si pertenece a Yana Toboso). La historia original es de Maiden of the Moon; yo solo la traduzco al español. _

_**Warnings:**_ Citando a la autora "SebastianxCiel (bueno, Ciel está arriba, pero en mi mente es un uke aunque este en tope) con lemon-lime saborizado." Lease: Shonen ai/Yaoi, si no te agrada el género, aconsejo no leer.

* * *

Solo había un par de cosas en la vida que podían sorprender a Sebastián. Como el encargado de la agenda de la casa, sabía el curso que tomaría cada día: cada evento organizado, cada minuto planeado. Como el superintendente de sus cuatro colegas ineficientes, sabía qué clase de distracciones y contratiempos harían inevitablemente inútil su horario. Como demonio, había estado entre la humanidad el suficiente tiempo para predecir como reaccionaban en situaciones particulares; y como el mayordomo permanente de los Phantomhive, sabía, en general, que clase de comportamiento esperar de su orgulloso y mimado Conde.

Pero igual, a pesar de todo eso, había dejado escapar algo. Alguna pista, alguna verdad acerca de la condición humana.. Debía ser eso, porque no había ninguna otra explicación: ninguna otra razón que dijera porque estaba parado frente a un budín de pan de canela perfectamente horneado, cortado y servido.

Un _no probado _budín de pan de canela perfectamente horneado cortado y servido.

Si. El plato de porcelana frente a él- completamente decorado y _oh_, ¡como lo molestaba!- había sido devuelto al mayordomo; Sebastián estaba tan sorprendido por este giro imprevisto del destino que se encontró simplemente mirando al postre, con ojos muy abiertos y desconcertados. Y el chico al que había sido servido, como respuesta a eso, solo observó a su sorprendido sirviente: su rostro con su usual expresión de apatía casual.

Pasó un minuto entero. El aire entre ellos se engrosó, pesado, lleno de preguntas y la dulce esencia de la canela. Pero, conforme el silencio persistía se hacía cada vez mas desdeñoso.. hasta que fue tan burlón como el postre en sí. El darse cuenta de ello no alivio en nada la molestia de Sebastián en cuanto al budín; aunque no era de sorprender, que, cuando finalmente rompió el pesado silencio, lo hizo con su usual gracia, elocuencia, y tacto.

–No terminó su postre.

Desde atrás de su ornamentado escritorio, largas piernas cruzadas y finos dedos enlazados, el chico de 17 años de edad arqueó una delicada ceja. –Por Dios,– Ciel dijo de manera monótona, con su plana voz decorada por sarcasmo. –Nada se _te_ escapa_, _¿o si, Sebastián?

Y ahora el chico estaba burlándose de él, también. Adorable.

Con algo de dificultad, el demonio se las arregló para cubrir su creciente molestia con una máscara de política indiferencia. Como era su costumbre. –Me disculpo,– Respondió cortésmente, inclinándose como muestra de arrepentimiento. –Sucede que nunca antes había visto al joven amo rechazar un postre. ¿El plato no era de su gusto?

Una pausa. Sebastián miró al chico justo a tiempo para cachar una pensativa –y de algún modo _divertida_- expresión que revoloteaba en el pálido rostro de su amo. –Algo así,– afirmó el joven, con sus largas pestañas descendiendo conforme sus finos labios se curvaban. –En los últimos tiempos he crecido entre tantos pasteles tartas y postres, que me he cansado. Los sirves todo el tiempo; lo cual lo ha convertido en algo tedioso. Esta noche, me gustaría cenar algo.. poco convencional.

"_Poco convencional"_. El mayordomo pestañeó, lentamente. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba _eso_? –.. Me temo que tengo pocos conocimientos en cuanto a "postres poco convencionales" se refiere – Confesó un momento después, sonando ligeramente confundido. –Al menos de que el joven amo haya tomado un repentino interés en probar la cocina de los caníbales.

La nariz del conde se contrajo en notable asco. Claramente no se esperaba eso; Sebastián fue capaz de contener, por poco, una expresión de autosatisfacción. Ciel, en cambio, de alguna manera se las arregló para mantener su perezoso, aire de condescendencia.. definitivamente su cara de póker se había perfeccionado con los años. –Quizás "poco convencional" no era la expresión correcta.– Decidió, mientras comenzaba a tamborilear los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre los nudillos de la derecha. –¿Qué tal "inusual"?

Sebastián se encontraba aún un poco perdido. Y encontraba eso muy extremadamente frustrante, ya que era obvio que su amo quería algo _específico_. Estos pequeños juegos podían llegar a ser bastante cansones –¿Debería tomarme la libertad de nombrar ideas de postres alfabéticamente?– Ofreció, con su sonrisa perpetua aún en ventaja de su exasperación. –¿O el joven amo tiene alguna idea en mente ya?

Ciel dejó salir un suave "hm", mientras golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente con uno de sus zapatos de tacón. –De hecho si tengo algo en mente ya,– admitió con lentitud, sin perturbarse en absoluto por la palpable irritación de su demonio. De hecho, en respuesta su sonrisa solo parecía crecer.. – Estoy de humor para sirope de chocolate.

_Al menos vamos mejorando._ –Muy bien,– Asintió Sebastián, relajándose ligeramente ya que la conversación estaba tomando un giro más predecible. –Como siempre, el joven amo tiene un gusto impecable. ¿Puedo sugerir fresas frescas con glaseado de sirope de chocolate? Recientemente fui al mercado y-

Se interrumpió a sí mismo con brusquedad. El chico ya estaba negando con su cabeza.

–.. Bien, entonces.– Dudó por un momento; Sebastián excavó en su cerebro en busca de otro postre que incluyera sirope de chocolate sin ser precisamente un pastel. –Tal vez algo de biscocho humedecido en-

–¿Estas teniendo problemas con tus oídos al igual que con tus ojos?– Interrumpió Ciel fríamente, sosteniendo su barbilla entre sus entrelazados dedos. Lucía muy entretenido.. Si, aún era un niño en el interior, y su juego favorito siempre sería jugar con Sebastián. –Ya te dije lo que quiero. _Quiero_ sirope de chocolate.

Sebastián lo miró. El chico lo miró de vuelta, sin inmutarse.

–.. sirope de chocolate. – El demonio repitió sin ninguna entonación particular en la voz, con expresión plana, y notablemente incrédulo.

Una sonrisa lánguida. –Sí.

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules, una mirada llena de escepticismo y la otra repleta de inactivas risas.

Finalmente, el mayordomo suspiró. –Como el joven amo desee.– Decretó, inclinándose hacia adelante un poco para demostrar que había entendido. Pero mientras lo hacía, permitió que su voz bajara de tono un poco, alcanzando el sarcasmo que normalmente no expresaba. –¿Debería traerle a joven amo un plato hondo y una cuchara, o preferiría comerlo directo del frasco con sus manos?

El tono ácido no fue obviado por su contratista; Ciel resopló, con sus codos cayendo sobre el escritorio vacío. –Santo Dios.– Replicó con delicadeza, encrespando el labio superior con aire de desagrado. –No seas asqueroso. Por supuesto que no quiero comerlo _puro. _

_Gracias Dios por los pequeños milagros._–Debería decir que– Comenzó Sebastián, las palabras no estaban completamente formadas cuando fueron silenciadas por el Conde que continuaba su declaración.

–Lo que quiero,– Le informó Ciel a su mayordomo con tranquilidad, –es comer sirope de chocolate sobre tu pecho, Sebastián. Más específicamente, sobre tu pecho, tu estómago, y posiblemente tus más bajas extremidades.

Una delgada ceja se disparó hacia arriba. Si esto era un juego, su amo iba ganando: esta era la segunda vez en los pasados tres minutos que Sebastián había sido atrapado con la guardia completamente baja, dejándolo pestañeando y desconcertado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le ocurría esto. Pero antes, solo para asegurarse de que no había entendido mal.. –.. por "más bajas extremidades" – Clarificó el mayordomo, usando el tono que uno usaría para asegurarse de que dos más dos es cuatro, –¿supongo que no se refiere a "pies"?

El chico le ofreció una placentera sonrisa. –No, Sebastián. No me refiero a eso.

Silencio.

El demonio permitió que este anuncio rodara por su mente por unos momentos, estudiando mentalmente todos los ángulos metafóricos con los que el chico pudiera salir. Pero, al final, lo realidad de la situación era clara: su maestro estaba haciendo un avance altamente sexual. Calmado, articuladamente, y completamente consciente de lo que hacía.

Cuan inesperado.

Pero ahora el estaba divagando. Volviendo su atención al trabajo encomendado, Sebastián aclaró su garganta con una silenciosa tos. –Quizás el joven amo no está enterado,– Informó lentamente, plegando sus manos tras su espalda. –pero las manchas de chocolate son bastantes difíciles de remover de la ropa. Particularmente de la ropa hecha de telas claras, como mi camisa blanca.

Ciel hizo un ruido de reconocimiento, descansando lánguidamente en la silla dorada. –En efecto,– comentó, juntando los dedos bajo su puntiaguda barbilla. –Y es costoso reemplazarla, si mal no recuerdo. Por lo tanto, en orden de ahorrarnos tiempo y dinero, ¿puedo sugerir que te quites tu camisa antes de qué consuma el sirope de chocolate?

Su boca decía "_sugerir"_ pero Sebastián oyó "_ordenar_". Y el sello escondido sobre su mano enfatizó la diferencia: ardiendo deliciosamente bajo la estrella dibujada en su piel, enviando corrientes de placer por su espina dorsal.

Los oscuros ojos cambiaron a rojo, brillando como rubíes gemelos.

–Oportuna sugerencia, joven amo,– murmuró el mayordomo, con una ronquera azucarada cubriendo la inocente respuesta. –Aunque me temo que aún hay un pequeño problema: luego de años de servicio, he llegado a reconocer que el joven amo es un comensal notablemente _desastroso_. Me temo que mi camisa no será lo único en mancharse..

Se calló. Lo que permitió al insulto quedarse entre ellos, el adolescente frunció el ceño, con el deseo de defender sus impecables modales, pero sabiendo que no podía si quería continuar. Otro punto para el sirviente. –Muy cierto,– reconoció Ciel finalmente (aunque entre dientes) mientras su molesta mueca se fundía con una sacarina sonrisa. –Cortemos el problema de raíz ¿sí? Los pantalones tendrán que retirarse también, por si acaso.

Sebastián sonrió. –Por supuesto, – respondió casi ronroneando, inclinándose hacia adelante: colocándose en un arco que lo ubicaba justo frente a su joven amo, ojo con ojo y nariz con nariz. Ninguno parpadeó, o se sorprendió, o retrocedió. Los dos eran muy tercos y orgullosos para hacer eso. Pero el demonio podía sentir a su presa ceder bajo su máscara de aburrimiento imperial.. –Pero si puedo tomarme la libertad, –Continuó el demonio de negro susurrando, incitando al joven con su caliente y dulce aliento. –Ya que el joven amo parece tener una inusual afición por las coberturas esta noche… ¿Debería ofrecerle algo de crema también?

Una notada reacción, un previsto doble sentido. En tiempos pasados, el chico de seguro se habría sonrojado. Pero ahora-mayor, más sabio, y más experimentado- el Conde adolescente apenas lo miró de soslayo; descalzando sus dedos pausadamente, Ciel les permitió dirigirse hacia adelante, jugando de manera significativa con la corbata de seda del demonio. –Eso depende, – murmuró, capturando los ojos carmesí de su mayordomo con una mirada tímida bajo las curvadas pestañas. –¿Es dulce?

Unas largas manos enguantadas se deslizaron sobre el escritorio; Sebastián se acercó más para pasar por la mesa de madera. Con una embriagadora sonrisa- una sonrisa evocadora. –Si el joven amo así lo quiere.

El puño alrededor de su corbata se tensó. Y sin más advertencia, Ciel se paró, y aprovechó la posición en la que estaban para voltear a su sirviente, presionando su espalda contra el ostentoso escritorio. Sebastián golpeó la mesa con un fuerte golpe y un murmullo de sorpresa leve, sin resistirse en lo absoluto a la fuerza que su contratista estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Después de todo, este era el juego de su amo, y él era solo un dispuesto jugador..

Uno muy dispuesto, a estas alturas.

Unos muslos tibios, delgados, e (irónicamente) de color crema trajeron a Sebastián de vuelta a la realidad del momento; pestañeó viendo hacia arriba, con su vista del techo siendo obstruida por el presumido rostro del Conde. Había una caliente, dura, y casi distractora presión incitando el frente de sus pantalones, los frágiles dedos de Ciel se encontraban en sus solapas, negándose a soltarlas.

Sebastián levantó una ceja. –Que impaciente,– comentó con calma, a pesar de que sus manos se deslizaban hacia arriba, tomando el muy tentador trasero. –No he tenido la oportunidad de traerle al joven amo su sirope de chocolate aún.

Ciel resopló, frotando deliberadamente sus caderas. –Cambié de opinión. – Anunció, casi imperativo, con sus emociones y diversión girando sub-textuales acompañadas por su imperturbable expresión de costumbre. Esa máscara también se burlaba de Sebastián, retándolo a tratar de romperla. . –Olvidaré el chocolate por ahora, y me agasajaré solo con crema.

–¿Ah sí?– Resbaladizos dedos bailaron hacía arriba, aflojando la corbata del adolescente. –Pero sin el inminente peligro de las manchas de chocolate,– Respiró el demonio, frenando el humor en sus palabras, –¿Qué incentivo tengo para tener que quitarme la camisa y pantalones?

Unos desiguales ojos se entrecerraron. –Oh, pero la crema hace un desastre muy _pegajoso,_– Advirtió el astuto Conde, forzando los tres primeros botones de la una vez impecable camisa del mayordomo a salir despedidos. –Y habrá mucha, porque estoy _bastante _hambriento.

Tampoco se perdió la tácita declaración, sino que resonó entre ellos como cualquier otra orden, suave, fuerte y poderosamente seductora: _quiero lo que quiero y lo quiero ahora_. Como siempre, la demanda del joven trajo una sonrisa a la linda cara del demonio, y un ronroneo a su voz cargada de promesas.

–Entendido.– Su sensual sonrisa se amplió, y con un tirón que dejó sueltas un par de corbatas, el mayordomo sucumbió a su amo y a su pervertida demanda. –Diga sus oraciones y dejemos que comience el festín, mi lord.

Ciel no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces.

Y por una vez, Sebastián no le negó repeticiones.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Cuan tentador suena Sebastián cubierto de chocolate¿? Eso es algo que provoca pedir para navidad x/x_

_Anyways.. Ojalá les haya gustado.. Opiniones, criticas, comentarios, *insertar demás sinónimos aquí* click en review(: _


End file.
